ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Emoji Talk
Emoji Talk is an American animated comedy television series based on emojis, it will be airing on Kids Boom in 2019. Plot A group of emojis planning to make a app named "AppEmoji" while trying to outsmart the Devil and his pals. Characters Main * T.J. Joycry (voiced by TBD) - An tears of joy emoji who is popular than other emojis. * Sweetie Heart (voiced by TBD) - An heart-eyed emoji who is T.J.'s girlfriend. * Cool (voiced by TBD) - A shade-wearing emoji who is the world's coolest emoji. * Warren (voiced by TBD) - A worried emoji who acts like Droopy. * Slick (voiced by TBD) - A stuck-out tongue emoji who is the funniest emoji. * Mr. Smelly (voiced by TBD) - A poop emoji who is the pet of the group. Recurring * Brink (voiced by TBD) - A grinning emoji. * William (voiced by TBD) - A winking emoji. * Savoury Foods (voiced by TBD) - A savouring delicious food emoji. * Haggis (voiced by TBD) - A hugging emoji. * Zipline (voiced by TBD) - A zip-mouth emoji. * Sleepy Head (voiced by TBD) - A sleeping emoji. * Ricky the Million (voiced by TBD) - A money-mouth emoji who is the richest emoji. * Chris (voiced by TBD) - A crying emoji. * Freezer (voiced by TBD) - A nervious emoji. * The Scream (voiced by TBD) - A screaming emoji who is the loudest emoji. * Mad (voiced by TBD) - A crazy emoji. * Beep-Beep (voiced by TBD) - A swearing emoji who always cover his mouth with symbols. * Sicky (voiced by TBD) - A nauseated emoji. * Achoo (voiced by TBD) - A sneezing emoji. * Perfect Halo Girl (voiced by TBD) - A angel emoji. * Pinocchio (voiced by TBD) - A lying emoji whose nose becames longer. * Ned (voiced by TBD) - A nerd emoji. * Robo-Moji (voiced by TBD) - A robot emoji. * The Playboy Twins (voiced by TBD) - A pair of women emojis with bunny ears * Hover (voiced by TBD) - A floating businessman emoji. * Stronger (voiced by TBD) - A bicep emoji. * Yes and No (voiced by TBD) - A duo of thumbs up and thumbs down emojis. * Glassy Joe (voiced by TBD) - A glasses emoji. * The Monkeys (voiced by TBD) - A trio of monkey emojis. * Boom (voiced by TBD) - A collision emoji. * Meow (voiced by TBD) - A cat face emoji. * Elmer Phant (voiced by TBD) - A elephant emoji. * Carrots (voiced by TBD) - A rabbit face emoji. * Dylan Dile (voiced by TBD) - A crocodile emoji. * Spike (voiced by TBD) - A cactus emoji. * Lucky (voiced by TBD) - A shamrock emoji. * Fred Fungus (voiced by TBD) - A mushroom emoji. * The Moon Family (voiced by TBD) - A family of moon emojis. * Madame Wind-Up (voiced by TBD) - A wind face emoji. * Mr. Holiday (voiced by TBD) - A christmas tree emoji. * Eggplant (voiced by TBD) - A eggplant emoji. * Carl Maize (voiced by TBD) - A ear of corn emoji. * Picante (voiced by TBD) - A hot pepper emoji. * Meater (voiced by TBD) - A meat on bone emoji. * Teresa del Taco (voiced by TBD) - A taco emoji. * Pancho Burros (voiced by TBD) - A burrito emoji. * Mrs. Garden (voiced by TBD) - A green salad emoji. * Benny (voiced by TBD) - A rice ball emoji. * Freddy Shrimp (voiced by TBD) - A fried shrimp emoji. * Tornado (voiced by TBD) - A fish cake with swirl emoji. * Daniel (voiced by TBD) - A dango emoji. * Ice Treat (voiced by TBD) - A ice cream emoji. * Doug Nuts (voiced by TBD) - A donut emoji. * The Chef (voiced by TBD) - A cookie emoji. * Congratulations (voiced by TBD) - A champgne emoji who likes to congratulate perfect emojis. * Taito (voiced by TBD) - A 8-bit alien emoji who don't talk, but makes 8-bit sounds. * Snowboard (voiced by TBD) - A snowboarder emoji. * Paint Color (voiced by TBD) - A painter palette emoji. * The Ball Team (voiced by TBD) - A team of various sports ball emojis. * Fisher (voiced by TBD) - A fishing rod emoji. * Segastation 360 (voiced by TBD) - A video game controller emoji. * Ding-Dong (voiced by TBD) - A die emoji. * The Notes Sisters (voiced by TBD) - A musical score emoji. * Hood (voiced by TBD) - A bow and arrow emoji. * Charlie Horse (voiced by TBD) - A carrousel horse emoji. * Officer Wort Light (voiced by TBD) - A police car emoji who leads the police. * Chief Blaze (voiced by TBD) - A fire engine emoji who leads the firemen. * Fuller (voiced by TBD) - A fuel pump emoji. * Chopper (voiced by TBD) - A helicopter emoji. * Hanga Roa (voiced by TBD) - A moai emoji. * Ka-Boom (voiced by TBD) - A bomb emoji who is girlfriend to Boom. * The Legendary Amphora (voiced by TBD) - A amphora emoji who was the first emoji invented by cavemen. * Tick-Tock (voiced by TBD) - A alarm clock emoji. * Pops (voiced by TBD) - A party popper emoji. * Jake and Patty (voiced by TBD) - A carp streamer emoji. * Surprise (voiced by TBD) - A gift emoji. * Atari (voiced by TBD) - A joystick emoji. * Baxter (voiced by TBD) - A battery emoji. * Techno League - A group of superhero-based technology emojis ** Matt Messenge/The Chat (voiced by TBD) - A mobile phone emoji. ** Laton/The Laptop (voiced by TBD) - A laptop computer emoji. ** Photoshock/Printer Gal (voiced by TBD) - A printer emoji. ** Clark/Video Speedster (voiced by TBD) - A video camera emoji. ** Theodore V. Manster/T.V. (voiced by TBD) - A television emoji. * Professor Microbe-Watch (voiced by TBD) - A microscope emoji. * Brights (voiced by TBD) - A light bulb emoji. * Chang (voiced by TBD) - A red paper lantern emoji. * The Flying Dollar (voiced by TBD) - A flying money emoji. * Day M. Weeks (voiced by TBD) - A calendar emoji. * Clips (voiced by TBD) - A clipboard emoji. * Sir Swordalot (voiced by TBD) - A sword emoji who is the emoji knight. * Philip Pill (voiced by TBD) - A pill emoji who is the paramedic. * Heather (voiced by TBD) - A heart emoji. * Stop (voiced by TBD) - A stop sign emoji. * Perfecto (voiced by TBD) - A hundred points symbol emoji who is a Italy descent. Villains * The Devil (voiced by TBD) - A devil emoji who rules the netherworld. * Hairy (voiced by TBD) - A ogre emoji who is one of the Devil's assistants. * Long Nose (voiced by TBD) - A goblin emoji who is one the Devil's assistants. * Marty (voiced by TBD) - A alien emoji who is one of the Devil's assistant. * Skullster (voiced by TBD) - A skull emoji who is one of the Devil's assistant. * Sue (voiced by TBD) - A ghost emoji who is the Devil's receptor. * The Junk Pack (voiced by TBD) - A group of junk food emojis (consisting of hamburger, french fries, pizza, hot dog, popcorn and soda emojis) who wants to be in the food pyramid. * Drawner (voiced by TBD) - A pencil emoji. * Casino Jack/The Spade (voiced by TBD) - A supervillain-based spade suit emoji who is the Techno League's greatest enemy. Episodes See List of Emoji Talk episodes Trivia * The show is inspired by Sony Animation Studios' The Emoji Movie ** Unlike the film, this TV show had similar character designs and enviroments and does not feature any app world. Also, it is more positive reviews than the film, which was critically panned. * Despite being a show is airing on a kids' channel, contains some humor. Category:Kids Boom Category:2020 Category:Bricky Blocks' Ideas Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas Category:ModernClassicGamer's ideas Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas Category:Comedy Category:TV-Y7-FV